ZGMF-X66AF Liberation Gundam
The ZGMF-X66AF Liberation Gundam (aka Liberation Gundam, Noir Freedom, Black Freedom, Liberation, Shinigami) is a customized suit that was the fusion of both the Sin Shimigami and the Eternity Gundam, the Liberation is made for combat but still possess the Zero Reaper System along with the looks of the legendary ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam that was made famous during the Cosmic Era. During Season 2 it was the main Gundam used by Ryujin Roma before it was used by Kurayami Miyuki before he defected from Chimera Corporation to join the Equatorial Union during the events of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity. Technology & Combat Characteristics Liberation Gundam was designed to be a multi-purpose MS without the need for exchanging equipment in battle; the unit is capable of handling a variety of combat situations, from long range to close range action. Externally, the power and the looks of the Sin Shinigami draw most of its appearance off of the Freedom Gundam hence its nickname the "Noir Freedom". It lives up to the name with superior firepower sweeping through the enemies with great power and force. It was only 70 percent complete when the raid of the Equatorial Union, and was later completed by the joint work of Ryujin Roma and Kurayami Miyuki after Kurayami broken his brainwash of Chimera, during which he exchanged machines with Ryujin in order shake the idea of pain that he spread. Later on Katherine Berger finished upgrading the mobile suit and repaired it now it's shown to be much superior than the other previously used during the Series of Eternity Gundam's of the past. When completed it shown to have a chaos shift version of itself like the Shinigami, but this one changes it to a gold primary with a white color secondary color for it shows greater speed and now reacts as a very effective mid-range weapon. Armaments *'"Windstorm" Custom Twin CP Buster Rifle' :Rifles capable of destroying entire waves of targets, they can be stored on the back of the suit both sides or on the hips from which, it can fire from both the hips and the hands of the mobile suit. The weapons capable of destroying objects several miles in size, like a space colony or moon base. Up-close a single buster rifle can is able to fire a blast wave that can could destroy entire group of targets in range of the attack in a single wave. However during Chao Shift Mode the Buster Rifles lose power with their power cut cut in half as energy is shifted to other systems, however the rifles are still capable of destroying objects several miles away in a single burst they could destroy entire waves of targets at once. Z150-0WAZ "Cuirrassier" Beam Boomerangs :They are next generation beam boomerang weaponry, they both are double-sided Z150-0WAZ "Cuirrassier" Beam Boomerangs are stored on the shoulders, they are throwing weapons that emit a short beam blade, and can return to the owner after throwing, often catching enemy units by surprise, which they when impacted into the ground are hit with a harmless signal light which saves them float out of the ground then towards the hand or an enemy target depending on programming sent to it. During Chaos Shift Mode, they double blades split apart revealing a second boomerang in the shadow of the first which can take a foe by surprise however if knocked away into the ground it can be lost. *'ZM101 "Stardust" CP Plasma Beam Cannons' :A pair of powerful plasma beam cannons located in the wings. They are the second most powerful ranged beam weapon of the suit and are mounted over the shoulders when in use. They can fire plasma enhanced CP Particle blast that fires a much higher grade blast then the original version. During Chaos Burst Mode, each of the cannons can fire a highly powerful blast which shoots into the air in a ball before raining down a sky of destruction using CP Particles to stabilize a orb which for a short period of time fires a stream of beam blasts rivaled to that of a rifle which when can be devastating in a large area of effect without harming the Liberation due to the Omega Force Armor. *'MA-M01B CP "Lacerta Beta" Beam Sabers' :During some points of the fight Liberation is able to use a pair of beam sabers carries two beam sabers on its forearms during combat similar to the Eternity. Unlike the various other models of beam saber, during both Normal & Chaos Shift Mode it can form a double-sided beam saber during combat when required in combat and provide a much higher quality blade than the Freedom or Justice had during Cosmic Era. *'Z2F1-001 CP Wrist Sub-Machine Beam Gun' :However not as powerful as the CP Rifle-Blade the Liberation is outfitted with two wrist mounted beam rifles under the shield. It is composed of 2 barrels so it can be fired rapidly for a higher hitting rate, his beam rifle can inflict severe damage, if not destroy a standard mobile suit such as the RGFQ-121 Barrett. During Chaos Shift Mode it doubles the firing rate of the beam sub-machine gun to help fire more than it previously did before using a higher caliber blast. *'CP "Vice-Breaker" Egner-Whip' :Installed in the back of the elbows, the Egner-whips are powerful wire-grapples capable of attacking enemies at range. These claws are made of very dense, very tough materials, making them very difficult to cut through or damage. When attached the Liberation can then electrify the pilot of the enemy mobile suit. The cables attached to the mobile suit's elbows are able to detect manually using a pull system in the cockpit, which will release them. They are mounted on the Elbows when not deployed. *'ZX1-GAU27D 211mm Custom CIWS' :As with most other mobile suits, the Liberation features two head-mounted and torso mounted Custom-made CIWS guns, which are used to shoot down incoming missiles and destroy Standard armed enemy units that is at close range. During Chaos Shift Mode, they also admit a CP enhanced beam around the slugs to double the amount of damage. *'ZMI-M87 "Nix Xiphas" Rail Cannons Blade' :The blades are stored along the hips of the Liberation. They carry heavy rounds of solid round and beam weapon coating around it when fired similar to an mixture of both Beam and Solid Weapon. With the extra beam weapon coating it able to punch through great deal more amounts of armor using higher caliber shells than normal type. They are folded into three parts when not in use. They are capable of going through anti-beam defenses and are the suit's most powerful solid-based weaponry, they are the next generation version of "MMI-M15 "Xiphas" Rail Cannons". Also this weapon can also lunge out a doubled sided blade along the barrel to stab into the enemy unit without being drawn. During Chaos burst mode, this weapon fires a much higher grade blast able to tear through a large group of enemy units with a single blast. *'"Gran Ragnarök-3" CP Twin Kaiser Buster Blades' :During Chaos Mode, the wings transform into two golden large buster swords a huge upgrade from the former version using added beam blade dripping with Chaotic Particle along it to improve extra cutting ability greater than the older version stored inside it's wings. Like the older version, this weapon has also proven to be able to destroy Omega Force Armor, in the event the enemy uses the same type of armor to fight this suit. It appears the blade carries an upgraded sigma blade, which it can extend to be able to extend the blade to double the length of the blade itself. System Features *'Zero Reaper System' :Identical to the system installed on the GNX-X129 Deva Reaper, later used also in the Liberation. The system known as "Zero Reaper" is capable of creating techno-organic tendrils which can move incredibly fast and infect other mobile suits. :Upon connection a direct link between the target mobile suit and the Liberation is established allowing mainly for one-way data transfer, however in some rare instances the system is capable of causing severe pain and damage to individuals mentally connected their suits. The one-way link can be resisted but at a cost of severely harming the pilot of the mobile suit to the point of death in normal situations, there have been a number of rare instances though where the system was rendered ineffective by the sheer will and strength of the pilot. :It should be noted as well that the Zero Reaper System's tendrils are capable of simply restraining or supporting suits by just acting as appendages, additionally, there have been reports though of pilots still reacting to it while inactive as a side-effect of the System's potential. :*'Nightmare Wrath System' ::A sub-system of the Zero Reaper system, it allows the Liberation when attached to an enemy mobile suit, it can drain other sites of energy to temporarily boost its own power, which includes weapons and power systems itself. *'Chaos Burst Shift System' :A system later installed with the Chaos Particle Drive from the later destroyed Sin Shinigami. The Chaos Shift system temporarily disables the limiters on the drive and the suit itself. :This causes a surge in E-particle generation, the extra particles are then directed to a particular weapons sub-system chosen by the pilot. In order to accommodate the additional firepower the weapons undergo a structural change. This was made due to the fact they forced want unwanted harm towards civilians from the massive power of mobile suits "Chaos" form in this case the powerful "Twin Kaiser Blades". *'NA-3 Omega Pulse Thruster' :The final evolution of the NA-1 Alpha Thruster, the newest upgrades includes a higher degree of speed taking full advantage of the Chaos particle drives in its back as it forms bright red wings like dust behind it gives off lightly given off a which resembles the "Wing of Light" system when it activated as it seems to combo with the HiMAT System to form a highly quick and powerful Gundam. :It utilizes wicked speed of the engine is more than double that of the Alpha able to outpace most mobile suits, during combat. The G-Forces from the thrusters will put a lot of strain on the pilot, producing acceleration of about 30 g's of force which most pilots can't withstand for the most time. *'High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode' :A configuration in which Liberation's wings are unfolded for higher maneuverability during atmospheric flight leaving a bright crimson red glow behind it while in space combat and aerial dogfighting. When in space, the deployment of the wings can be enhanced Liberation's AMBAC capabilities. *'Full Burst Mode System' :As its name suggests, this system allows Liberation to lock on to multiple targets and carry out en mass firing using its Custom Twin CP Buster Rifle, CP Rifle-Blade and Wrist Sub-Machine Beam Gun simultaneously. However despite its power, Full Burst Mode can only fire in a forward direction with a widespread attack at once. History The chimera was reported building this using old pieces of the arm of the Eternity after the battle using it to plan out a new weapon to take full advantage of both the particles and the new system upgrades they got from the remains of the Sin Shimigami. It was later launch mostly complete with only the Twin Busters and 2 beam sabers attached as weapons, however later after the pilot Kurayami Miyuki broken the control of the brainwashing, he later taken this machine and rejoin the others. It was reported some time after its return it was finished on board from the joint work of both Kurayami and Ryujin Roma who when the ship was attacked would agree to trade machines instead as now Ryujin uses this as his own private gundam during the events while fighting both the Forsaken and Chimera. Trivia *It carries a striking resemblance to ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, however, it red and black instead of blue and black. Category:Equatorial Union Category:Gundam Category:Chimera Category:Eternity Series